


Always

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 铁虫已交往设定而且May知道他俩在谈恋爱也默许了。私设终局之战没有发生在2023年而是发生在2020年。感谢瓦坎达高超的医疗技术和某法师的魔法，让打完响指后的钢铁侠捡回一条命。但奇怪的是，Tony发现，向来喜欢黏着自己的Peter开始有意无意地躲着自己，包括曾经因为不愿意分开而不想去波士顿念MIT而非要留在纽约念NYU这件事，Peter不仅主动提出要出去念书，而且甚至要出国念书。Tony当然不同意，二人为此吵了一架险些分手，最后Peter做出让步，表示自己会去MIT，但条件是Tony不能主动去看他，而且自己只会在圣诞节和暑假回来，回来的时候Tony不许派专机去接更不许亲自去接。（于是乎钢铁侠重新开启了追妻之路）
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

这时，地球是天上的一颗星。

这时，纽约是地上的一座城。*

“生命体征恢复平稳，已成功脱离生命危险。”AI女士平稳的机械音声线表面上似乎听不出一丝情感，但细听却能察觉出压抑着的欣喜。

“太好了！谢天谢地！”Happy激动地与身旁的Rhodes互相拥抱，他们都为自己最重要的朋友能够从鬼门关走一遭回来而如释重负地舒了口气；吴医生还没来得及扯下戴在手上的医用橡胶手套，他的口罩挂在左耳，脸上露出衷心的笑容，与自己的助手们和瓦坎达医护人员一起鼓起掌来；Pepper双手捂住口鼻和面颊，因为过于惊喜不由得抽动着肩膀低声啜泣起来；Bruce的右臂还吊着绷带，但这丝毫不影响他为自己的朋友能够平安回来而祝贺，他用完好的左手先后与Clint和Thor击掌。

奇迹，简直就是奇迹中的奇迹，或许用“奇迹”都不足以形容。就在所有复仇者们都万念俱灰、以为就此要与钢铁侠永别的时候，唯有Peter，这个新晋的年轻复仇者、钢铁侠的爱徒同时也是恋人，不顾已经熄灭的反应堆和AI女士的提示执意请求抓住最后一线希望把Tony送去SI旗下设备最先进的医院进行抢救。没有人拗得过他，于是复仇者们在奇异博士Stephen Strange的帮助下将Tony送去医院进行最后的抢救，但说句难听的话，再怎样抢救几乎100%都是做无用功。Happy派专机千里迢迢地接来了太平洋彼岸的吴医生，再加上瓦坎达国王黑豹T’Challa调来的医疗队，几乎是全球最顶尖的医疗技术集合在一起，只为抓住那微乎其微地可能性救回Tony。抢救的全程，Peter眼不合窝不挪地守在ICU外，就连吃饭喝水都要May来提醒。最后Stephen实在不忍心看下去，叫了名护士直接给他扎了一针镇定剂，才让May成功把他弄去隔壁休息室睡觉，再加上Peter这几天根本没有认真进食饮水，Stephen又嘱咐护士给他挂了瓶营养液。

在医疗队几乎穷尽他们所能后感到无力回天，但为了不伤了Peter和其他复仇者的心，他们不得不暂停抢救尝试策划新的方案。就在医疗队的午夜头脑风暴进行到一半时，毫无征兆地，与ICU的生命监测仪连接的监控上突然传来心脏重新起搏的的迹象的提示音。接着，监控传来的画面上，原本黑屏的心电图出现了五条直线，那五条直线在短短几秒之后便开始起伏波动。医生们赶回ICU时，那五条直线已经在正常地、有规律的跳动。接下来就是开头所描述的场景。

“等下，Peter在哪里？快把他叫来，他肯定会很开心知道这个的。”Happy猛然想起最期待得到这个消息的人，他转身正准备去隔壁病房，却被Bruce轻轻摆摆手制止：“Peter好几天没合眼甚至没怎么吃东西，昨天Strange又给他补了两针镇定剂才让他重新睡着，就先让他好好休息吧，等明天一早药效过去他睡醒再告诉他这个消息也不迟。”

Rhodes、Thor和Clint点点头，都对Bruce的话表示同意，看着他们三个的眼神，Happy恍然大悟，他露出一个表示了解的微笑，也冲着他们点头作为回应。在场的所有复仇者们都清楚地记得Peter跪在Tony身边紧握着他的双手泪雨滂沱，都清楚地记得Peter声泪俱下地请求他们再想想办法救救Tony，都清楚地记得Peter寸步不离地守在ICU外……Happy虽然没有亲身见证第一件事，但身为后两件事的见证者之一并且听过自己的复仇者朋友们的描述后，他对当时Peter所承受的痛苦感同身受；Bruce、Clint、Rhodes和Thor身为Tony多年的挚友，他们比其他任何复仇者都更能深切真实地体会到Tony和Peter在对彼此的重要性。

这时吴医生发话了：“既然Stark现在已经脱离了生命危险，那么大家都回去休息吧，这几天各位都辛苦了。等Stark痊愈后我们大家还有其他复仇者一起出去吃个饭好好庆祝一下怎么样？我朋友最近正好在唐人街新开了家酒店，做的都是正宗的中国菜！”

“那是当然，我赞成！而且费用得让铁罐出，作为对他吓坏我们的精神补偿！”Clint洋洋得意地举起双手。

“我也同意，吾友。”Thor晃了晃Clint的肩膀。“吴医生，让你的朋友把他餐馆的招牌菜和最贵的菜拿出来，我们可得好好‘敲诈’Tony一笔！”

而此时大家似乎并没有注意到，同样是医生、或者说曾经也是医生的奇异博士并没有在场，也没有人注意到隔壁休息室的异样。大家都在为把钢铁侠从死神手里夺回来而感到高兴，想当然地认为没在场的奇异博士其实是回到圣所和老王查阅对外行人来说生涩难懂的古老魔法书，想办法解决因为响指而造成的其他平行宇宙的连锁反应，还有如何把Natasha也救回来。更没有人注意到，其实隔壁休息室监控的画面已经连续几个小时没有变化，只有左上角那一小块显示时间的屏幕上数字在缓缓跳动。

当晚正好轮到Shuri在监控室值班，在得到钢铁侠脱离生命危险的好消息后，她一边告诉远在瓦坎达的哥哥这个激动人心的好消息，一边锁门离开监控室。在离开前她随意瞄了一眼休息室的监控，心里有些犯嘀咕：“Parker那小子今晚睡眠质量难得不错啊，居然能保持平躺的睡姿这么久，不过明天早上告诉他这个好消息他肯定会高兴得蹦起来！”是的，Shuri确实从监控中注意到了什么，但却并未引起她足够的重视。

如果Shuri在离开前能再看看几个小时前的监控、复仇者们在休息前能有人去联系消失了整个晚上的奇异博士，或许后面诸多匪夷所思的事情就不会发生，而那件让Tony追悔莫及的事情也将会被改写。

复仇者大厦已经被Pepper用Stark Industries的资金买了回来。Tony在医院接受治疗的这段时间，复仇者们轮流去医院守夜，而没有轮到班的复仇者们就留宿大厦，以便随时应对突发情况和可能趁初代复仇者元气大伤而钻空子出来搞事情的反派们。

Scott靠在沙发上把刚喝完的早餐奶包装盒精确地扔进垃圾桶，抬头看见Bruce他们出现在电梯门口。几个小时前留守大厦的复仇者们就收到了吴医生群发给大家的好消息，Sam还高兴地表示大家悬着的心终于能放下来、可以放心睡个好觉了——这也就是为什么新任美国队长还有其他几位留守大厦的复仇者现在都不见踪影。

“你把这件事告诉那个变戏法的了没？”Scott从茶几下面拿出几袋面包和几盒早餐奶递给Thor、Clint、Bruce还有Rhodes，“我听说他昨晚没跟你们打招呼就玩失踪。”

“我凌晨的时候就给他还有老王都发了短信，但是我的手机一直显示消息未读。”Bruce摇摇头，把喝了几口的早餐奶放在茶几上，然后小心翼翼地从衣兜里掏出手机调到消息界面。Scott知道自己和Bruce身高差悬殊，干脆召唤来宠物飞蚁，让飞蚁驮着自己飞到和Bruce的手机相同高度。“确实，好几个小时依旧未读，这可真奇怪，估计是他的手机没电或者欠费了？”Scott挠挠头。

“别管这么多，来个谁扶我回房间睡会儿！”Clint困得哈欠连天，根本没心情喝早餐奶吃面包，他有些不耐烦地冲着骑着飞蚁的Scott挥挥手。“医院的椅子好硬，我后背都躺酸了！”

Scott爽快地答应着，指挥飞蚁把自己送回地面然后恢复正常大小，扶着Clint去休息。Bruce则自己占据了整个沙发，唯独Thor精神抖擞，用他自己的话说因为他是神，几天不睡觉对他来说算不上什么，象征性啃了几口面包垫垫肚子后Thor就扶同样哈欠连天的Rhodes回屋休息。

就在Rhodes躺在床上准备让好几天没敢关机的手机也关机“休息”一下时，一条来自Shuri的短信提示跳进他的手机显示屏。正当他有些疑惑地准备点信息阅读界面时，Shuri的来电又急切地撞了进来。这个时候Shuri会有什么急事找自己呢？这么想着，Rhodes按下接听键：“有什么事情吗，公主殿下？”

“Rhodes叔叔，是Peter，”Shuri焦急的声音传来。“他不在隔壁休息室，我们在医院到处都找不到他……监控似乎被人动过手脚，他失踪了！”


	2. Chapter 2

与此同时，在纽约的圣所，Peter正边喝桂花茶边与斗篷玩耍。那个红色斗篷就像只摇头摆尾的大型犬，撒着欢围着Peter打转。

“别介意，它人来疯。”Stephen攀着木梯从书架上取下一本古书，吹掉古书封面上那层厚厚的灰尘后，依稀能看到上面绘制的那些妖娆诡异的花纹与颜色斑驳的抽象图案。“你现在感觉怎么样，Peter？”

“现在很好……不过拜托请先不要告诉May！如果她知道我这样做会暴走的！”Peter推开试图往自己身上蹭的斗篷同时把刚喝完半杯的桂花茶放在茶几上。

“但是你婶婶早晚都会知道。”老王捧着另一本古书从二楼的楼梯那边走下来。“我的国家有句老话叫‘躲得了初一躲不了十五’，她早晚会发现的。我们也只能尽力帮你拖延时间。”

……

Happy挂断与May的通话，双手用力一拍大腿，表情复杂地瘫坐在沙发上。Scott、Rhodes、Bucky和Sam满脸期待地围上来：“怎么样，找到Peter了没？”而被他们包围在中间的安全主管则自暴自弃地翻着白眼，——的确，他心脏不太好，暂时有些难以接受从May那里得来的消息。

“到底怎么样啊，你快说！”Bucky抓住Happy的肩膀猛摇几下，毕竟当年在柏林他和Peter不打不相识，而且这个小朋友居然能轻松接下自己的铁拳头还只身放倒了自己和Sam，若不是当时两人所处的阵营不同，Bucky还是挺想和Peter交个朋友然后多切磋几局。

可怜的Happy被Bucky摇得眼冒金星，还好新晋美国队长Sam及时制止了冬兵，否则Happy估计已经被摇晕过去。Rhodes给自己的老朋友倒了杯水：“先喝口水冷静一下，能把我们的安全主管吓成这样，估计Peter那小子没有Tony管着不是上房揭瓦就是又把天捅了个窟窿？”

“这倒没有，”Happy喝完水后扶着沙发扶手站起来。“Stephen怕Peter在休息室睡不好就把他弄到圣所睡觉了，还给他调了杯能安神的药。谁知道Peter睡醒喝完药后就哭天抢地着要和Tony分手，说是因为Tony吓到他而且如此危险的事情都往自己身上揽，还控制欲爆表总是把他当没长大的小孩看。”说到这里他停顿片刻，周围的复仇者们都露出惊讶的表情。Rhodes双眼瞪得像唐人街华人餐馆里那些水泡眼金鱼，Scott张着嘴老半天说不出一个单词，Sam和Bucky面面相觑仿佛看到死侍抱着小鸭子泳圈在跳天鹅湖。

Happy继续说下去：“不过大家不用担心，现在Peter和May还有他的小胖子朋友在外面吃饭。”

“但我们该如何跟Stark解释？”Bucky突然冒出这句话，而他的话就像一枚被遗忘在裤兜多日的硬币偶然间又掉落出来、清脆落地。

虽然已经脱离了生命危险，但Tony依旧没有醒来，为了保险起见吴医生建议继续让他在ICU里接受治疗，治愈出院时间还需继续观察他醒来后的恢复情况。可及即使他醒过来，又怎么告诉他这个消息呢？要知道Tony和Nebula从泰坦星回来后被Steve搀扶下飞船时说的第一句话就是“我失去了那个孩子”，而他在隐居五年后决心加入Steve还有Scott他们的直接原因就是看到了自己与Peter的合影（实际上那五年里Tony已经多次尝试制造时间机器），甚至在穿越回过去寻找空间原石时遇到年轻的父亲Howard Stark时为自己编造假名Howard Parker，以及战场上重逢失而复得的却又极力克制的拥抱与亲吻，和他最后打出那个致命响指时越过人潮与Peter隔空交汇的目光……如果Tony知道自己拼了命也要救回来的男孩居然在自己九死一生从鬼门关回来后要和自己分手，内心会是什么感觉？

而Peter，Peter又怎么可能是那样的人？五年前灭霸的爪牙来掠夺时间原石时Peter明知自己手里捏着有去无回的单程票却依旧义无反顾地跟着Tony爬上“甜甜圈飞船”；在场的所有复仇者也清清楚楚地记得，Tony打完响指靠在残垣断壁上奄奄一息时，是Peter最先飞奔到他身边，也是Peter不愿意放弃、恳求大家再想想办法救他，更是Peter这几天没日没夜地守在ICU外。复仇者们都不明白，偏偏Tony脱离危险后Peter居然会做出这样匪夷所思的事情。

Scott被这种沉重的气氛压得喘不过气，向来乐观豁达的他还是尽力安慰自己的同伴们：“哎呀，小孩子嘛，难免会闹情绪。我女儿小时候有一次过生日，结果碰巧那天我工作上有急事不得不加班，没能按时赶回家参加她的生日趴体，第二天她就跟我说‘爸爸真坏，我以后再也不要理你’，结果过了几天还不是我的小棉袄！”Scott故意细声细气模仿儿时的Casey说话的样子让大家忍俊不禁，看到自己的方法开始奏效，Scott用眼神示意大家向自己这边靠拢，于是几人把沙发椅扯过来围坐成一个圆圈，而Scott就坐在圆圈中那个正对着门口的C位，他清清嗓子继续解释道：“Peter那小子不是喜欢高达——”

“是乐高。”Happy和Rhodes异口同声地纠正道。

“哦对，乐高！”Scott改口，然后继续说下去。“所以我目前的计划是这样：等Stark醒来后，让他买最新款也是最贵的乐高还有那小子心心念念的三明治，带着它们去给Peter道个歉，然后好好陪他玩几天，说不定Peter一开心就不闹情绪了嘛！不闹情绪，还谈什么分手哇？”说完他响亮地一拍手，然后双臂向身体两边展开，双手比出V的手势，脸上露出得意的笑容。

“可以啊你！”Sam站起来用力拍了几下Scott的肩膀。“以前我一直觉得你话太多甚至有点逗比，但关键时刻你还真有几把刷子，很抱歉我以前看错你了啊！”

Scott露出尴尬的笑容，“哈哈……中国不是有句老话叫‘士别三日当刮目相待’嘛，更何况Sam我们可是有5年没见面了。”

“好啦！”Rhodes也从沙发椅里站起来拍拍手，作为Tony的铁哥们儿，追回Peter这个忙他当仁不让地要帮。“让我们查查最近新出的乐高有什么稀罕货吧！”

……

半个月后。

“放轻松吾友，”Thor拍了拍Tony的肩膀，顺便帮他扯平衣角上的褶皱。  
“小孩子都这样，当年我弟弟小时候也没少跟我闹情绪。记得我和Loki吵的最凶的一次，向来喜欢黏着我的他好几天没和我说话，最后他变成蛇还把我变成青蛙，在仙宫里撵我跑了老远才肯原谅我。”

“谢谢你Thor，”Tony握住自己老朋友的手臂摇晃几下。“我家kid懂事，稍微哄哄他就好了。”

“你可得向Peter好好道歉啊，你知不知道我们都以为你死翘翘的时候他被吓成什么样了？”Thor稍微用力捶打几下Tony的左肩膀，故意责怪地说。“你就庆幸Peter懂事吧，如果是Loki被我吓成这样，他还不到把我捅成马蜂窝。”

正巧此时Pepper抱着一盒最新款乐高走进来，听到两人的对话后她附和道：“依我看Tony你是上辈子也拯救了全宇宙才能有Peter这么听话懂事的小男友。给人家准备的礼物你可别忘带啊。”说着她把乐高塞进Tony怀里。“祝你成功。从天而降给你家小朋友一个大大的surprise吧！”

“Boss，时间差不多了，现在就准备出发吗？”FRIDAY询问的声音从天花板那里传来，Dummy得意洋洋地抡起机械爪子挥舞着在空气中不断画出圈圈，好像在给“爸爸”加油鼓劲。

“当然，好闺女，帮老爸把车准备好！”Tony接过Pepper递过来的那盒乐高又和Thor击掌，“你们就等着我的好消息吧！”

这次Tony选择的车是当年他在《变形金刚4绝迹重生》上映时斥“巨资”（实际上这对他来说根本算不上巨资）购买的布加迪威龙，而且还是电影中汽车人漂移的原型车。深蓝色的底漆搭配引擎盖和车身上的黑色条纹、炫酷的造型、流线型的车身，开出去别提有多拉风。

然而事情的进展却让人有些出乎意料。在敲开Peter家门时，迎接Tony的是May冷硬着的脸：“抱歉Stark，我侄子现在不想见你，而且他已经和你分手了，请你不要再来打扰我们的生活。”身材火辣的意大利裔女人面无表情地说完这句话就准备关门，Tony见状也顾不得怀里的乐高，把装着乐高的盒子一扔，冒着手被门夹伤的危险直接抓住门框：“单方面宣布分手可不算数，而且我还没同意啊！更何况就算真的要分手，也总得给我个解释吧？”

“解释就是你让Peter担心过度，你知不知道你昏迷的这段时间Peter有多着急吗。”May见Tony如此激烈地阻拦也确实怕自己关门时不留神会夹伤Tony， 便把门重新打开，却依旧没有允许Tony进屋的意思，她右手撑在门框上、左手叉腰，将门口死死堵住。“而且说实话，你们的年龄真的……相差甚远，你现在能陪伴Peter一时，可将来根本不可能陪伴他一世。我理解你的心情，希望Peter能给你个能让你接受的解释，但最近他情绪很不稳定……”

她说道这里有些迟疑，正在她犹豫是否该把剩下的话也告诉Tony时，卧室里传来Peter的声音：“May，是不是Mr. Stark来了。”——他硬生生把这个疑问句说成了陈述句。

“是的宝贝，你要和他聊聊吗？”

“让他进来吧May，正好我把事情和他解释清楚。”

于是May从门口让来放Tony进来。Tony拾起刚刚被自己扔下的乐高，还好因为包装盒足够结实没有摔坏。把乐高放在沙发上后，Tony走到Peter的房间那边小心翼翼地敲敲门。“小蜘蛛在家吗？”

“你进来吧Mr. Stark，我没锁门。”Peter有气无力的声音从门缝里飘出来，然后缓缓落在地板上。

Tony握住门把手轻轻向下按动，在听到锁舌退出的声音时他轻轻推开卧室门，最先跃入眼帘的就是床上那一大团由棉被组成的球状物，至于球状物里面有什么，毫无疑问便是Peter了。

“Kid？”Tony坐在床边，把手盖在球状物上揉了揉。“我听说你要和我分手，或许现在我们需要点私人空间坐下来好好聊聊。”

一个乱蓬蓬的小脑袋慢吞吞地从棉被里探出来，看着自家小男友满脸憔悴的模样，再结合Happy他们描述那几天Peter如何魂不守舍地坐ICU外走廊的椅子上，Tony有些心疼地想摸摸他的头，想把被窝里的小家伙捞出来狠狠揽入怀中安慰他、亲吻他，却被Peter一甩脑袋躲开。

“我们来谈谈正事吧，Tony Stark。”这是Peter第一次喊出Tony的全名。“May说的没错，Happy、Rhodes叔叔他们说的也没错，我要和你分手。”

**Author's Note:**

> *注：原句为“此时，地球是天上的一颗星。此时，北京是地上的一座城。”摘自刘慈欣《超新星纪元》。


End file.
